


No Place I'd Rather Be

by spiralxshock



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and let michael be soft and strong. just a huggable man, gerrymichael, let gerry be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: After a rough job, Gerry has a nice night at home. It's what he deserves.A oneshot of pure fluff and domestic bliss. Enjoy.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	No Place I'd Rather Be

Hunting down Leitners could lead to good days, or it could lead to bad days. Right now Gerard Keay considered himself to be having a really, really bad day. He hadn’t been able to get the Leitner, getting roughed up by the avatar that had been using it instead. He’d barely managed to get away with only a few bad injuries. Nothing he couldn’t take care of. His poor leather jacket had taken the brunt of the attack, so he tossed it once he found a place to. But then the rain had started. Cold and heavy. Gerry had to squint through it as he stumbled back towards his flat. When he finally found himself outside his building he almost cried. He’d been relieved to get home before, but since moving he’d never had a day quite this bad. 

Opening the door to his flat, the smell of cinnamon and chocolate hit him. He shuffled through to the bedroom as the front door swung shut behind him, already starting to peel off his soaked clothes. 

“Gerry? Are you alright, what happened?” 

Gerry mumbled noncommittally to his partner as he continued his path to the bedroom they shared. All he wanted at the moment was to get into something dry and warm. In the bedroom he peeled the rest of his soaked clothing off of him, sighing in relief once the wet fabric was finally gone. In his own drawer he grabbed a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, pulling them on before searching through the closet. 

After a bit of shuffling he found his prize. A hoodie that was much to big for him, with the Magnus Institute’s name on the front. He tugged it off the hanger, but before he could pull it on a hand came from behind him and gently pulled it away.

Gerry glanced up to see Michael over him, round face full of concern.

“Injuries first, then hoodie.”

“Fine.” He let out a soft sigh, following Michael back to the living room, where they kept their first aid stash. 

The pair were quiet as Michael tended to the injuries on Gerry’s arms and chest. Nothing bad enough for a hospital visit, and at that point the bleeding had mostly stopped, but they stung like hell.

“Things didn’t go well, I’m guessing?”

“I hate the slaughter.”

Michael hummed in agreement before standing up, placing his hoodie into Gerry’s lap before cleaning up the supplies. 

“Well, I’ll make some cocoa.” 

Gerry mumbled a thanks. He wasted no time in pulling the other’s hoodie over his head, enjoying just how soft it was. Standing up, he let it hang to its full length before sitting back down. The article of clothing was massive on him. This hoodie that fit Michael comfortably hung down Gerry’s knees, and the elastic armbands were all that was keeping his arms from being engulfed by the sleeves. 

His hair was finally starting to dry by the time Michael returned, a mug of cocoa in each hand. He sat down, and Gerry was quick to readjust. It was only when he was comfortably curled against Michael’s side that he accepted the mug of cocoa. The tension left in his shoulders disappeared. No amount of awfulness could ever beat the comfort of pressing against Michael’s soft side, feeling his fingers brush aimlessly through Gerry’s hair. As Michael talked about his day. How Rosie was doing, the latest frustrations about Gertrude’s active defiance of any sort of organization. 

Eventually he felt the mug get gently tugged from his hands. Gerry didn’t fight it, letting his arms drop as he let himself sink into his partner’s side. The only time he complained was when Michael stood, leaving him to topple over. He was not ready to do anything. He had been comfortable, and couldn’t help the tinge of annoyance that came with being robbed of the comfort that had him drifting off. The sudden, jarring feeling of being lifted snapped him out of his half-asleep haze.

“Oh, sorry.” Michael laughed sheepishly. Gerry let out a small huff before burying his face in Michael’s sweater.

“It’s fine.” The sentiment was muffled, but he was sure Michael got the message. 

He let himself be carried down the short hall and carefully set on the bed. Gerry got himself comfortable, but didn’t let himself sleep just yet. Instead he listened as Michael went around the flat, locking up and presumably turning the lights out. In theory he knew that they’d taken every precaution. That their home was safe from whatever was outside. But he could never feel truly at peace until Michael was there with him. It was only when the other crawled under the sheets with him that he finally let himself relax. It was only then, pressed up against his partner's soft chest and held in his arms, that he finally let himself drift off.


End file.
